


约炮的两三事

by ccchs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchs/pseuds/ccchs
Kudos: 16





	约炮的两三事

朴灿烈打小就孤僻，没人能进他的眼里，也有些早熟，和爸妈也不亲近。  
  
朴父有个发小，老年得子十分高兴，百日的时候特意包了酒店请人吃饭，朴家也被邀请其中。恰巧暑假，朴灿烈自然也要跟着去。  
  
朴灿烈跟着父母到酒店大厅，瞧着里面放了好多婴儿的照片。印象最深的便是小孩儿穿着的南瓜服，极为可爱，连他那无人撼动的心也融化了些许。  
  
吃过午饭，朴家和边家的亲戚被邀请到酒店顶楼的总统套房里看孩子抓阉。朴灿烈没见过这个，钻到了最前面看着小婴儿。  
  
“叔叔，他叫什么名字啊？”朴灿烈难得问了一句。  
  
边叔叔顿时得意了些：“边伯贤，你阿姨取得，好听吧？”  
  
朴灿烈赞同的点点头：“好听！”  
  
抓阉开始时，房间里顿时安静。  
  
朴灿烈睁大了眼睛盯着床中间的小孩子，一举一动都十分可爱。  
  
只见小孩用四条腿艰难的爬着，他坐在最中间，似乎是十分的纠结。最终，他用小爪子抓住了最左边的手铐，拿起来时还瞧了一眼朴灿烈。  
  
“好好！”边叔叔很是高兴的抱起床上的孩子，“是我的宝贝孩子，长大一定是个好警察！”  
  
  
…………  
  
  
朴灿烈出国留学回来后一直独居在A市，工作太忙一直没有处过对象。正巧这两天朋友在他手机上下载了个软件，听说是这个圈子约炮用的。  
  
觉得无聊，约一下又何尝不可？  
  
他打开手机随意上传了一张手机里的照片，两分钟后便有人来找他。  
  
是条语音：“小哥哥～约不约呀？”  
  
声音倒是娇，确实适合朴灿烈这个闷骚男的心意。  
  
“约。”朴灿烈回复。  
  
那边立马发来地址，朴灿烈换了身衣服下去开车。  
  
他将车开进地下室里，没想到不知道从哪边过来了两个男生，估计是情侣吵架了。朴灿烈哪有那么多闲工夫偷听，他准备鸣笛让人让位时，忽然听到：“边伯贤，我真的喜欢你！你答应我好不好。”  
  
边伯贤？  
  
朴灿烈对这个名字有印象，不就是十年前抓了手铐的小弟弟？  
  
他顿了顿开了窗户。  
  
“我不喜欢你。”  
  
朴灿烈从后车镜里看到了说话的男生，穿的白色的羽绒服很是乖巧，头发稍长扎了个苹果头，这模样当真是长进了他心坎里，荷尔蒙飙升。  
  
整整比自己小十岁，朴灿烈叹了口气，才二十。  
  
“那你喜欢什么样的？”  
  
被对方磨没了脾气，边伯贤插着口袋无奈道：“器大活好，长得帅又有钱的。”  
  
他今天是来找人约炮的，哪能想到碰到这么个玩意儿，刚看到自己就说要谈恋爱。第一次约炮就这么给恶心没了。  
  
朴灿烈挑眉，一鼓作气，开车门走到车后一把搂住边伯贤的肩膀：“伯贤，车上等你好一会儿了。”  
  
边伯贤一愣随即拉着朴灿烈的胳膊，被拉到车里。  
  
“谢谢啊。”语气闷闷的。  
  
朴灿烈说：“不用客气，我是你亲戚。”  
  
“啊？”边伯贤愣了，“真的啊？”  
  
“嗯，你可以打电话问你父亲。”正说话时，朴灿烈手机铃响了。  
  
估计是那个约炮的朋友，他接通电话，那边已经开始埋怨了。  
  
“我扩张都搞好了，您怎么还没到啊？”车内安静，这声一字不落的落进了边伯贤耳朵里。  
  
非常尴尬。  
  
朴灿烈拒绝那人之后便挂断电话，他侧过身看边伯贤不好意思的看着他：“不好意思啊，当误你事了。”  
  
“没事。”朴灿烈收回手机，眼睛不小心看到了他兜里的手铐。  
  
“你做警察了？”他问。  
  
“啊！没有！”边伯贤连忙捂着口袋，反应激烈。  
  
“嗯？”朴灿烈向后靠在车椅上，食指把他兜里的手铐勾了出来。  
  
虽然朴灿烈没见过这东西，但耐不住他有个爱玩这个的朋友，所以自己也多少知道一点。他勾了勾嘴角，看着旁边缩成一团的小朋友，揶揄道：“情趣用品？”  
  
边伯贤闷闷的点了点头，解释了刚刚的事。  
  
“挺挺巧。”朴灿烈把手铐塞进自己口袋里。  
  
“巧什么？”  
  
“你我反正都是来约炮的，不如我们试试？”  
  
  
……………  
  
  
边伯贤跟在朴灿烈身后慢吞吞的进入酒店房间，他刚坐下床，便被朴灿烈一把按住肩膀，握住了手腕将他整个人压在床上。  
  
他刚想反抗，只听一声脆响。  
  
双手被铐住了！  
  
朴灿烈脱去他的羽绒服外套，拍了拍挺翘的臀部，他附身压低了身子，在边伯贤耳边用气声道：“你被逮捕了。”  
  
他三两下脱掉边伯贤的衣服，居高临下的看着床上的边伯贤。  
  
边伯贤：“我口袋里还有跳蛋…”  
  
“操。”朴灿烈低声骂到，拿过衣服里的跳蛋稍稍润滑后便塞进了边伯贤下面，开到了最大。“作为长辈，我得帮你父亲好好教育一下你。”  
  
跳蛋放肆的在里面作祟，惹得边伯贤浑身发软里面难受的不行，他祈求的看着朴灿烈。  
  
“还要约炮吗？”朴灿烈问。  
  
带着泪珠的睫毛颤抖着，边伯贤摇了摇头。  
  
“我是你的什么？”  
  
“不知道。”边伯贤紧紧的夹着双腿。  
  
朴灿烈冷笑一声，又加了一档。  
  
“我是你什么？”他又问了一遍。  
  
“老公，”边伯贤委屈了，“你是我的好老公，我这辈子只跟你一个，快过来帮我解决吧。”  
  
朴灿烈这才心满意足，扔了跳蛋，亲自上阵。  
  
他拽着边伯贤被拷的双手，嘲讽道：“你百天抓阉的手铐，你父亲可知道就是这般用处？”  
  
边伯贤自然知道自己抓阉这事，顿时害臊的不肯抬起头。  
  
  
………  
  
  
后来两个人登记结婚之后，朴灿烈特意送了边伯贤一双粉红色的手铐，还有个白色狐狸尾巴。  
  
气的边伯贤两天没理他，独守空房。  
  
最后和好的时候，还是边伯贤先低头的。  
  
朴灿烈洗澡出来后，便看到边伯贤带着他买的白色尾巴，躺在床上双手朝上，被一个粉红色的手铐，拷在一起。  
  



End file.
